Cardfight!! Vanguard! Goals
Cardfight!! Vanguard! Goals is a fanfiction written by Eronan it features characters that have different aims than others. Sometimes these goals clash with each other. Other times these goals merge with each other, it features cards created by the writer. Specifically the Ocean Route and Empty Heart clans. Plot Two people just getting into cardfight are finding a whole other world, worlds to discover and learn more about themselves, their cards and other people. All of these people have something in common, they aim to have something done. They want to achieve something to make their life worth living. Discover these in the story known as Cardfight!! Vanguard! Goals. William Arc (Chapters 1-10) William is a new player starting the game with his friend, Caroline, having been proven to show a luck magnet. He starts getting overconfident and arrogant. This journey begins to be brought to a close, and he finally starts learning about respecting his opponents. Caroline Arc (Chapters 11-13) Caroline having joined at the same time with William, feels left behind in strength and wants to improve. However, she has no idea on how to get stronger. She fails to find a path to that destination, what would she do? She finds a card given by another player of the game, it shows a place for cardfighters to learn about the game and become stronger. Will she still choose to go there even though she needs to leave her friends to get there. Tournament (Cuts Caroline Arc, Chapter 14-19) A round robin begins, and it's a fight to see who wins the most the fights. The competition is between new and fierce cardfighters, most coming from the store, they all compete to become the best. Caroline Arc (Chapters 20-30) Having finally joined the school, she tries to find new friends and learn more about vanguard. While trying to get stronger, it seems the school has a strange method of teaching Vanguard. Something that her friends need to get past as well. Nicole Arc (Chapter 31-47) Someone else from Canada comes to Australia, she plays vanguard and is known as the strongest from her country. However, she despises decks that she thinks are weak. She also hates those that use such decks. Knowing about Tyler Rien and his succession with his 'weak' deck comes to teach him a lesson on deckbuilding. Refusing to cooperate with her, she goes around telling others on how to build a real deck. Final Arc (Chapter 47-54) Caroline wishing to protect her friends from her ruthless heart. She aims to try and drive her friends away from her. However, Eve is not just willing to accept that. Wishing to get closer to Caroline again, she continues trying to improve to show Caroline she is wrong. Will it be enough? Special Arc: Яeverse After the events of the main story, the nationals have concluded and new cards have been released. However, it seems that a threat is looming over the game of vanguard. Who is the one controlling Link Joker? It doesn't seem to be just 1 person. Characters Main Characters *William Geomjeong (William, Nicole & FInal Arc) *Caroline Jiang (William, Caroline & Final Arc) *Leah Gardiner (William Arc) *Eve Targett (Caroline & FInal Arc) *Brayden Woollacott (Caroline Arc) Cardfight Nation *Sachiko Kuzuryu *Jadyn Knight *Moriko Jian *Deryl Gardiner (Mr. Gardiner) *Renae Gardiner (Mrs. Gardiner) Cardfight Highschool National *Gorden Alessi *-??? Mysterious Man ???- *Mika Abbing *Hannah Tsao *John Lindstorm *Hannah Tsao *Lily Rooke *Mr. Calvin eCard Games *Tyler Rien *Nicole Wesley *Zachary Lindon *Damion Vincent Яeverse *Isabel Sayer Chapters Category:Eronan Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard Goals Category:Fan Fiction